Two teens and a Baby
by gundamseeddestiny
Summary: AU:What happen when Kagome finds a baby? Inuyasha offers to help. Will this baby bring these two classmates together. Read and find out. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

Still new to writing stories so plz be nice.

Please review so that I can improve.

Two Teens and a Baby

Chapter One: Birth

It was a dark stormy night, the wind was howling, lightening struck brightening up the night sky, and the sounds of late night traffic drowned up by the roaring thunder. People and demons in the streets of Virginia Beach ran to get out of the rain. Including a very pregnant teenage girl on the verge of giving birth.

Anemone Grace was 9 months pregnant. She has been living on the streets for five months, every since she told her parents she was pregnant. They had a big argument over her having an abortion. So Anemone ran away. She's been living off food scraps and the money she took out of her bank account to survive. She was from Houston, Texas. She used some of her money to catch a bus ride from Houston to Virginia Beach, Virginia. She ran out of money last week. On her way to a shelter Anemone's water broke. Finally after running to try to reach the hospital she couldn't make it anymore. She found an abandon building. Just as she entered the building a sharp pain erupted from the pits of her stomach causing her to collapse on the floor. She let out a piercing scream.

""

I wish my mother was here. I can't deliver a baby by myself, I can raise one by myself," Anemone said as she sobbed.

Then all of a sudden another contraction hit. She screamed again. The contractions were getting colder now. Soon she will have to push. Thirty minutes later and many pushes Anemone gave birth to a baby boy. Looking down in her newborn son's eyes she realized that she couldn't take care of him.

"I can't raise you little one. I'm a kid myself. I don't know the first thing about being a parent. I know my parents wont raise you they didn't want me to keep you. And your sorry excuse for a father won't even claim you. He even joined the war just so that he wouldn't have to deal with you."

During the time that Anemone was talking her baby became fussy. She didn't know what to do. She tried breast feeding him but he or she didn't know what to do. She checked to see if he needed changing but she didn't have any diapers for him, she tired burping him but all he did was cry. In turn Anemone started to cry.

"What am I'm going to do," she said with tears in her eyes.

Both children cried themselves to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Hope

The next day like the sun brought new hope for the young new mother. She had wrapped her son up in her jacket and resolved that she would find him a home. The bay slept in her arms oblivious that this was the last day he will spend with his mother. Throughout the day Anemone looked high in low for a family for her son. She didn't drop him off at the hospital cause she didn't want him to be raised in the foster system. The same reason is why she didn't drop him off at a shelter. She walked all day looking for the right person or family to take in her child. As the day begun to turn into the night, hher son who had been relatively quiet begun to whimper. The poor child hadn't eaten since birth and was beginning to feel the effects that starvation had on its little body. Seeing that her son was about to cry Anemone grew desperate.

" Sshhhhhhh hush my baby, mama is looking for you a place to live right now. I know your hungry but please just hold out a little longer."

The baby ignored her pleas and begun to wail louder, which in caused Anemone to run to an alley near by and start crying. Frustrated hungry and tired Anemone was just about to put her son in a garbage can when she noticed that she was right across from a school yard. There in the parking lot of the school was a shiny blue convertible, standing by it was a tall girl with long skinny legs, jet black hair, wearing a green and white school uniform. The girl had dumped her books in her car and ran back inside the school building. Seeing this as her last opportunity Anemone ran and placed her son in the car. She stole a sheet of paper from the young lad's bag and wrote a letter to the young lady. Then she ran back to the alley to see what will happen.

The young lady ran back out to the school. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She was in such a hurry that she jumped in her car without realizing that she had a stow away in her car.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm really really late. The daycare is going to be so mad at me for not picking up Souta on time."

Anemone watched as her kagome drove off with her son. She shed only one tear, and said a silent prayer as her son rode away in the sunset with his new mother.

" Be safe my son, I Know I couldn't take care of you but I will all ways love you and I hope you have a good life"

Anemone hitched a ride back to Houston never ever to see her son again.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Jared Jewelry Store.

I do have ever Screaming, Howling, and wailing Daycare as well as New horizon Hospital.

Rated M for future chapters.

Oh yeah in earlier chapter I spelt Sota's name wrong, from now on I will do my best to get the names spell correctly and check my grammar mistakes.

Chapter Three: Surprises

Kagome oblivious to the young child in her car sped down the freeway to her little brother's daycare. **"Man, I'm so freaking late, archery practice lasted way longer then expected, plus between leaving my books in the school as well as wasting my time declining Hojo and Kouga's pleas for me to go out with them Saturday night, I totally forgot that I had to pick up my brother."** Ignoring traffic lights and nearly causing four wrecks Kagome had finally made it to Screaming, Howling, and Wailing Daycare.

Kagome rushed inside the building**. "I'm sooooooooo sorry Mrs. Hana I didn't mean to be so late, but things just got out of hand and I lost track of time."** Mrs. Hana an older lady of 75 just smiled and nodded. **"Its ok deary I understand. It is hard trying to be a high school student while raising a 3 year old." "You looked tired. I have already fed Sota so you go on home now and get some rest." **Kagome gratefully for the older woman's help took her younger brother and headed to the car.

Kagome was her little brother legal guardian. Her mother died giving birth to Sota when Kagome was only 13 years old left behind, her son, daughter and husband. A year later Kagome's father committed suicide due to the depression of losing his wife. Kagome having no other living relatives except her second twice removed older cousin Kikyo decided that she would adopt her brother and raise him. They didn't have to worry about money. Lucky for them Kagome parents left them a trust and she was heir to Jared jewelry Stores. (He went to Jared ). The company wan now being run by a board of directors that her father appointed and her cousin Kikyo.

As Kagome was about to put her Sota in the car she noticed that their was a small brown buddle in her backseat that was moving. She realized that it was a woman's coat and something was in it. Fearing that someone may have placed a dangerous animal in her car she took off her shoe and position herself to hit the animal after she uncovered what it was. **"Sota stand back I don't want you to get hurt ok."**

"**O'tay sissy," the little boy said.** Kagome slowly removed the brown jacket, when all of a sudden the buddle jolted a little harder this time causing a slight scream to come from Kagome's mouth. Her hand flew down ready to attack the animal when she realized that the animal wasn't an animal. Instead she found a baby. To be precise a hanyou baby boy. He had a small tail from his butt, and elf like ears but besides that he looked like a regular human baby. Beside him lay a note.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I'm leaving my baby boy with you. He is one day old and he has not eaten since his birth. I am unfit to take care of him I begged of you please take him into your family and show him the kindness and love that I will never be able to give him. I picked you out because you looked nice and sweet from a distance. As you can see he is a hanyou therefore he neither can belongs with humans or demons. He will be shunned by society for the rest of his days. Please take good care of him._

Kagome reread the letter 6 more times. She couldn't believe that a total stranger would just leave her baby like that. Sota getting impatient with staying 3 feet away from the car decided to take a closer look at what was in the backseat. Sota poked his head over the door where he saw a beautiful baby with blonde hair, blue eyes and a small tail hanging from its butt. At first sight Sota feel in love with the newborn.

"**Can we keep him sissy,"** Sota asked his sister knocking her out of her thoughts.

"**I don't know Sota we will see. First I have to take him the hospital,"** Kagome said.

With that Kagome buckled her little brother and the hanyou in the backseat, and drove very slowly to New Horizon hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha or Jared Jewelry Store.

I do own Keigo the adorable blond blue eyed hanyou as well as and social worker Mrs. Hope

Chapter Four: And we named him Keigo

After driving slowly then usually to new Horizon hospital kagome finally made it. She rushed the newborn to the fifth floor were babies are born at. After getting lost for 3 minutes she finally found the nursing station. **"Nurse, Nurse I need your help," Kagome yelled frantically. "Calmed down child, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong," the nurse said. Kagome took a deep breath and said "I found this baby in the back of my car, it hasn't been fed since it was born………." **The nurse understanding the situation took the hanyou form Kagome and took it to a room. There she paged Dr. Miracle. The nurse told Kagome and Sota to sit in the waiting room while they check the baby.

After two hours Dr. Miracle finally came out. "**Miss Kagome, Miss Kagome," **Dr. Miracle shouted into the waiting room. Kagome realizing that someone was calling her name rushed to the doctor. "**Yes, yes, I'm Miss Kagome" **Dr. Miracle looked the young woman up and down and **said "Please come with me we are done checking out the young hanyou you brought in."**

Kagome and Sota followed Dr. Miracle to the room. There a nurse was sitting in a rocking chair feeding the young hanyou milk. **"Miss Kagome despite not eating for a full day the baby seems to be just fine, Dr. Miracle said. He is healthy as a horse. If he had been a human baby h would have died but since he is a hanyou he survived. Now after you sign these forms we can release him back into your custody"**

"**Wait, wait, my custody aren't you guys going to keep him," **shouted kagome

"**I'm sorry but from my understanding the mother left the child in you care therefore making you the baby legal guardian. In the state of Virginia when a child is abandoned with as family it is automatically part of that family."** (F.Y.I. This is a bogus law I just made it up cause I didn't feel like thinking up another idea) Kagome sigh. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Kagome believing that the doctor was lying called her trusted friend who happened to be a social worker Mrs. Hope.

After waiting 45 minutes Mrs. Hope finally arrived. Kagome explained the situation to her. **"I'm sorry Kagome but I'm afraid what Doctor Miracle says is true. Since the mother left the child in your care you are now officially its mother. The only way to get rid of the child is to give up your rights and then the child will be placed in a foster home." **

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Mrs. Hope interrupted her, **"Kagome before you make you decision, let me tell you something if you give up your rights to this child he will forever live a life of misery. He will already face a tough time since he is a half breed but in the system he won't make it. He will never get adopted and he will get picked on a lot. I know you Kagome. I help you battle the courts so that you can keep Sota please take this young hanyou child in to."**

Kagome thought back to the letter. _"Please take good care of him"._ Kagome looked down at the young hanyou blue eyes. Those piercing blue eyes calling out to her. Begging to be loved. Right then and there Kagome realized that she couldn't leave this child in the system,

"**I'm filthy rich; I have enough money to raise two children. I can't let that beautifully baby never know the joys of love,"** Kagome thought.

"**Fine I'll keep him,"** Kagome told them. Mrs. Hope smiled while Sota jumped around yelling **"I got a new brother, I got a new brother."**

realizing his work was done left out of the room while Kagome took a quick crash course in how to raise a hanyou. After getting all the supplies she need Kagome, Sota and the baby were about to leave when the Mrs. Hope and the nurse called her back.

"**Kagome I'll be over in a couple of weeks for you to sign the papers officially making the baby yours,"** said Ms. Hope

"**Thank You,"** Kagome said.

"**Miss Kagome what will you name that hanyou,"** asked the nurse. **"We need it so that we can put it on the birth certificate. "**

"**Hmmmmmmmmmmm"** thought kagome **"what to name you."**

"**How about Sage,"** Kagome looked down to see the hanyou face scrunched up at the mention of being named Sage.

"**Ok How about Markl,"** the baby begun teared up at the name Markl.

"**Ok ok ok no Markl, hmmmmmmmmmmmmm How about Keigo."**

She looked down and the baby was smiling. Kagome looked at the nurse and said, **"his name is Keigo Higurashi."**

With that Kagome, Sota and the new edition to their family went home.

Author's note:

Ok. I know most are wandering were is Inuyasha well he is coming in the next chapter which I hope to post tonight or tomorrow. Sorry for the long wait on introducing him but I had to set up the back story. I'm OCD like that. Please rate and give me feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha

I do own Keigo and anything else that sounds made up

Rated M for lemons later down the road

Thanks to Kittychic0895 and Anime-manga lovers. You two have commented on I think all three stories and your kind words is what makes me get up at 12 at night to make more stories so Thank You. Also Kitty thanks for the idea of making Keigo a hanyou. At first he was going to be human but when I read your comment I changed it. So thank you.

Now on with the story.

Chapter Five: Nipples, Suckling, and midnight visits

Kagome, Sota, and Keigo left the hospital after signing out. They went to Babes N Stuff to but a whole bunch of baby products. After shopping for 30 minutes Kagome finally had everything she needed to raise a new born hanyou child.

"**Diapers, check, demon formula, check, bottles, check, crib, check, car seat, check, clothes, check, tub, check,"** Kagome said while everything was being checked out.

After they loaded all the baby stuff they went home to Sunset Manor. Kagome and Sota lived in a four story Victorian styled mansion. It sat on a 900 acre plot of land. Sunset Manor was so reclusive that it only had one neighbor. They lived there by themselves. Every week a maid would come to clean the house, and once every two months the groundskeeper did his job. Even though they lived in such a huge house they weren't stuck up. Before her parents died, kagome was raised to view everyone as equal, and that was how she planned to raise Sota, and Keigo.

Kagome drove down the pathway to sunset manor as the security gates flew open. Kagome unloaded all the stuff in the house. It was already 7:30 pm. She was just grateful that there was no school tomorrow due to teacher work day and that it was Friday which meant a four day weekend.

"**Whew thank the heavens that tomorrow we are out of school. Sota I'll let you stay up till nine if you help me with Keigo,"** kagome said. Sota being happy to stay up late happily obliged to help his older sister with his new baby brother.

Luckily for kagome Mrs. Hana had already fed Sota, and she wasn't too hungry having had a big lunch, so all they had to do was feed Keigo and get him ready for bed.

Kagome fixed Keigo's bottle while Sota held him while sitting on the couch. Once it was heated she took Keigo away from Sota and begun to feed him. At once Keigo began sucking the bottle for dear life. A couple of times he almost choked.

"**Slow down Keigo,"** Kagome said while patting the young hanyou on the back .

After they fed him they bathed him and it was time to go to bed. Kagome tucked Sota into bed, who promptly went to asleep from a long day. Then she went to her room and changed into a tank top and boxer shorts before lying down beside the sleeping Keigo who had fallen asleep right after his bath. She stuffed pillows around him so he wouldn't fall and she had his formula on her nightstand for his late night snack after ten minutes of watching Keigo Kagome fell asleep.

Exactly at eleven Keigo woke up. His piercing scream scared Kagome so much she fell out the bed. After regaining her composure Kagome got up and picked up the crying hanyou.

"**What's the matter baby,"** Kagome said gently as she tried to quiet the young child.

"**Are you hungry little one,"** she asked as she begun to reach for his bottle.

Kagome gave Keigo his bottle who spit it back out. He didn't want it. Kagome trued again but he turned his face away. Thinking he had a bad dream Kagome tried to sing him a lullaby, which only made him scream louder. Next she checked his diaper only to discover he was clean. Fearing that he was sick she took his temperature only to realize she didn't know what a sick hanyou temp would be like. Realizing that she was in over head Kagome began to cry.

"**I don't know what to do,"** Kagome sobbed as she snuggled her head into the crying hanyou body.

Unknown to her that the child's crying had awoken a sleeping demon next door.

Kagome's next door neighbor awoken at 11 to the piercing scream of a crying baby. Like his neighbor the scream had made him jump out of his bed. The man got up off the floor muttering very bad words as he tried to figure the source of the sound.

"**What the fuck was that," **the man yelled. **"Who could be screaming at this time of night, and who the hell disturbs my sleep."** The man name was Inuyasha. He was a dog demon. He strained his ears trying to discover the source of the sound. Realizing at once the sound was coming from next door house.

"**That scream came from sunset manor,"** Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been childhood friends since as long as he could remember. She was there for him when his parents died and he was there for her when her parents died. She was one of the few people who accepted him even though he was a half breed. Like Kagome Inuyasha came from a wealthy family. His late father was the owner of Victoria Secret, and his late mother was the owner of Prada. Being the second son he was heir to his mother's company while his older brother was heir to his father's company. His adopted brother was the spare to both companies.

Kagome and Inuyasha have been crushing on each other since 6th grade. Now in the tenth grade they still were having trouble admitting their feelings to one another. Even though they got hung out a lot.

Inuyasha fearing for his Kagome's safety jump out of his window and ran to Sunset manor estate.

Inuyasha ran as top speed and jump onto Kagome's balcony. Expecting to see a Kagome being attack instead he found Kagome holding a hanyou baby who was refusing to eat. After watching her for a whole hour trying to appease the crying pup, Inuyasha broke down and decided to step in when she begun to cry.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her troubles she didn't realize that her crush had walked into her room. So when a hand slightly touched her shoulders she jumped at little. Looking up she saw it was Inuyasha.

"**Inuyasha what are you doing here."**

Inuyasha embarrassed and angered that she would ask such a thing yelled at her before he though about what he should say.

"**You asking what I'm doing here wench. I'm here because I heard a freaking scream come from your house which woke me up. I came over here to make sure you weren't dead,"** yelled the angry half demon. **"Instead I find you and baby crying on the floor."**

Kagome angered by his tone yelled back, "**You stupid jerk, the scream you heard was Keigo. I've been trying to calm him down but I can't and I don't need you yelling at me right now cause I'm can't take too much of this."**

Inuyasha realizing that Kagome was about to break down decided to help her out a little bit.

"**The child is a hanyou, is it not,"** asked Inuyasha.

Kagome just looked at him and nodded while she tried again to give the baby his bottle.

Inuyasha seeing that the baby wouldn't take the bottle knew at once what the problem once.

"**Kagome you need to give him your breast,"** Inuyasha said. **"He is a hanyou and when demon and hanyou babies sleep at night they usually are suckling from their mother. It is another way to soothe them because they hear their mother's heartbeat."**

Kagome couldn't believe what he said. He wanted her to give the baby her breast. All of sudden Kagome just exploded. She out the baby down and just went off on Inuyasha.

"**You freaking pervert, Are you stupid do I look like I have milk in my breast. You just want to see me topless. How dare you even suggest that,"** Kagome yelled at the startled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelled back, "**You stupid girl I don't want to look at your small breast, all I was trying to do was help you. Seeing as you don't want my help I'm leave. And you better quiet that child son cause if you don't I'll call 911 and say you are disturbing the peace." **

With that Inuyasha left her room and jumped into the darkness.

Kagome feeling bad for yelling at Inuyasha sat on the bed with her head in her lap.

"**What have I done/ He was only trying to help. Now I have gone and made him mad. I'll have to make it up to him tomorrow,"** she whispered quietly.

During this whole time Keigo was still cuing. Kagome looked back at the child and picked him up.

"**Well Inuyasha is a hanyou too, so maybe what he said was true,"** Kagome said. **"It is worth a try."**

Kagome lifted up her tank a slowly lifted the screeching child mouth to her breast. At once the child stopped crying and began to suckle. Slowly drifting off to sleep. After sitting like that for 15 minutes kagome laid back down with the sucking child and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of ways to apologize to her crush for snapping at him.

Inuyasha watched form the shadows as Kagome took his advice. He didn't mean any of the things he said. He loved her breasts and he would never call the police on her. He just said those things cause he knew she would do the opposite of what he said. Once Kagome was sound asleep with the hanyou child still suckling at her breast, Inuyasha went home and went back to sleep. Resolving to go over to kagome's house tomorrow and help her with the baby.

AN: Ok ok I know maybe that is a little sick with the whole breast thing but I think it works out nicely. And I know Kagome and Inuyasha are not like they are in the series and the manga but ill try to keep their personalities the same as much as I can.

Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update every week. Oh yeah if you have any ideas for this story let me know I may used them casue I starting to get writer;s block.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha

I do own anything that sounds made up

Rated M for lemons

Chapter Six: A helping Hand

After that little event last night with Keigo, Kagome, Inuyasha and everybody in Sunset Manor and Darkness Falls Manor (Inuyasha estate) slept like a log. They wouldn't have woken up even if death had came knocking at their front door. Keigo did not wake up till 9 the next morning when Sota came crashing into Kagome's room demanding breakfast.

"**Wake up, Wake up,"** Sota said while tapping his sister on the shoulder. Kagome not being a morning person just groan while her brother continued to tap on her. **"Sota it is too early for breakfast,"** Kagome said while shifting her and Keigo so they could get a better position in bed. At once Kagome's new position revealed to Sota Keigo suckling from her breast. Sota ran out the room screaming which caused Keigo and Kagome to both wake up from their slumber.

"**. , I saw my sister Boobs,"** Sota screamed while running back to his room.

Kagome dislodge the disgruntled Keigo from her breast, tuck it in back into her tank, pick up the baby, and went after her brother. She found him in his room shouting more stupid nonsense.

"**My eyes, they burned, my retinas are burning, I'm blind,"** Sota shouted while rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"**Oh Sota stop being a dram queen,"** Kagome said to her little brother. **"I swear you have been watching too much TV. Now come on down so that I can feed you and Keigo."**

Right on cue Keigo began crying for food. Kagome, Sota and Keigo headed down to the kitchen to find some breakfast. Clueless that they were about to receive an unexpected visit.

**(Darkness Falls Manor – One hour earlier)**

It was 8 in the morning and Inuyasha woke up to a tiny fox demon jumping on his bed demanding him to get up.

"**Get up Inuyasha, Get up,"** yelled the tiny Fox Demon. To Inuyasha sensitive ears his scream where like a whistle being blown into your ear. Inuyasha jumped out of the bed so fast the tiny fox demon flew off the bed and hit the wall with a thud.

Inuyasha stormed over to the fox and hit him on the head. The fox demon started to cry.

"**What was that for Inuyasha,"** the young fox demon said between sobs.

"**What was that for, what was that for, that was for jumping on my bed and waking me up early in the morning and for screaming like a freaking banshee in my ear Shippo."**

**Background info: (**Shippo was Inuyasha adopted brother. His parents adopted him 6 months before they died. He took care of him since their older brother was busy In New York directing their father's company. Plus when all three boys were together they usually ended up trying to kill each other. Sesshoumaru their older brother would try to kill Inuyasha because he was a half breed, Inuyasha would try to kill him cause he was a stuck up jerk, and they both would try to kill Shippo cause he was annoying while Shippo fueled their arguments. Even though they fought like cats and dogs the three brothers love each other in their own crazy sort of way. They just had a hard time showing it. **)**

Shippo stop crying at once and in a flash he attack Inuyasha.

"**Fox Fire,"** Shippo yelled.

After that he ran down the hall trying to escape his brother's fury.

Inuyasha was so mad he didn't even notice that Shippo had stop crying and when he did he was surprised to see his brother about to attack him. To shock to move Shippo's

Fox fire burned Inuyasha right arm.

"**Shipppppppppppoooooooooo," **yelled Inuyasha as he chased after his little brother down the hall. For the next thirty minutes all one could hear coming from Inuyasha estate was screams of Fox fire and Iron Reaver Soul stealer coming from the two occupants. After thirty minutes of attacking one another the two boys grew tired and fell out from exhaustion. Just as they were about to go back to sleep Inuyasha remembered Kagome had a baby. Immediately he jumped realizing that he had forgot that he had made up his mind to go visit Kagome today.

"**Shippo get up now,"** yelled Inuyasha. **"We are going to visit Kagome and Sota, and if you are not ready in 40 minutes I'm leaving you."** With that both boys ran up stairs to get ready. Inuyasha wanted to apologize to kagome about last night and Shippo wanted to play with his buddy Sota. In record time both boys were ready and headed over to Sunset manor. They arrive just in time to see kagome about to make some breakfast.

**Sunset manor**

Sota let Shippo and Inuyasha in. Once everybody had said their greetings Kagome continued to make breakfast. Inuyasha and Kagome both avoided each like the black plague both thinking the other was still mad about last nigh. Sota introduced Keigo to them, while feeding him his morning breakfast. After Sota finished Keigo Kagome had finished making breakfast for them. They all sat and ate at the table. Breakfast was quiet. The tension between Kagome and Inuyasha could be cut with a sword. Even Keigo was quiet realizing that their was a dominant make in their house.

After Breakfast Sota and Shippo went to go play in the pool, while Kagome, Keigo, and Inuyasha sat in the parlor. They sat in silence for five minutes until Inuyasha broke it.

"**I'm sorry Kagome,"** Inuyasha blurted out to the startled Kagome. **"I shouldn't have said those things about you last night, and I like your breast and they are not small."**

That last comment made the black haired teenager turned bright red.

"**Inuyasha it is not your fault,"** Kagome said after regaining her composure. **"You were only tying to help, I was being to judgmental." ** Again silence fell between them. This time it was broken by Keigo wanting to be changed. Kagome immediately got up to change him in her room. Inuyasha followed her.

"**So tell me how did you end up with the kid,"** asked Inuyasha.

Kagome told the story about how she found the kid in her car, and how he was automatically hers due to some bogus law. All the while trying to change keigo's diaper.

"**You know what though I don't regret taking him in. Even with him being dumped on me unexpectedly and the whole incident last night, I feel like he belongs with me,"** Kagome said while trying to still change Keigo's diaper.

Kagome was having a hard time trying getting Keigo to stay still. Last night she managed because he was tired. Today Keigo was full of energy. She couldn't get him to stop moving and his tail kept on getting in the way. Seeing Kagome struggled Inuyasha gently pushed her aside and changed Keigo's diaper. Keigo sensing that his mother was gone and that a dominant male was present stop squirming long enough for Inuyasha to change his diaper. After finishing Inuyasha picked up Keigo and handed him to kagome.

"**Thank You Inuyasha,"** Kagome said.

That one moment was the beginning of many. Every day from that day on Inuyasha would help Kagome with Keigo. They grew closer and closer. They were slowly becoming a family.

AN: ok this is not my best chapter, I wasn't really feeling this chapter but I did it anyway. Maybe I'll get my mojo back tomorrow so I can do a better job. Anyway I'm almost done with this story only a few chapters left. So I have decided to give the names of the chapters to come so you guys can guess how this story will end.

Chapter six: Dada-lemon chapter

Chapter seven: Don't go

Chapter eight: I Love you – lemon chapter

Chapter nine: Alone- lemon chapter

Chapter ten: The family portrait/Epilogue. - Lemons

Please Review so that I can improve. And be looking out for my next story snapshot.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha

I do own anything that sounds made up.

Sorry for the wait. Plz review your comments is what keeps me going.

Chapter Seven: Dada

Months passed and Kagome and Inuyasha grew closer together. Keigo grew bigger, and Shippo and Sota became the best of friends. They did everything together. Kagome would drop the boys off at daycare in the morning while Inuyasha had Sword practice and Inuyasha would pick them up in the afternoon when Kagome had archery practice. Inuyasha and Kagome grew so close that Hojo and Kouga stop asking her out. Inuyasha had an invisible claim on her and neither she nor he knew it.

Keigo being a half breed grew faster than a normal human baby. By 2 months he was crawling. 3 months he was walking. 4 months he was eating solid food, and trying to talk and forming very small sentences. He had even call kagome mama once which made the young woman tear up. He adored Kagome. When he was afraid he either had to be with her or Inuyasha. He loved playing with Sota and Shippo, and he showed lots of respect for Inuyasha.

It was 5 months after that faithful that Kagome's and Inuyasha relationship changed to into something more. What it was they did not know but it changed all because of one little word. It was a Friday night in March. Kagome, Inuyasha and the boys were having their usually movie night. They stayed up watching Star Trek, Ninja Assassin, and Australia.

Sota, Shippo, and Keigo had fallen asleep during Ninja Assassin.

"**Awwwwwwwwwww they look so peaceful laying their in their pj's,"** Kagome said. **"They are like little angels."**

"**Humph yeah right more like little devils plotting their next move,"** Inuyasha said. **"Well I guess me and Shippo better be going its getting late."**

Inuyasha leaned down to pick up the fox demon when all of a sudden Kagome stop him.

"**Wait, you know that we have to tuck Keigo in if we don't he'll be up all night," **Kagome said.** "Help me put him to bed and then you guys can go."**

Inuyasha knew she was right. After two months the young half breed and stopped sleeping with Kagome and started sleeping in his own bed. He only slept with Kagome when it was storming outside and when he wanted to suckle from her.

Kagome picked up Keigo and Inuyasha followed after her up the stairs to the baby bed room.

They tucked the young child in. They were about to leave when all of a sudden they heard a remarkable voice say something.

"**Good night mama, good night dada,"** Keigo said. Kagome and Inuyasha froze at the door.

"**Did you hear that,"** Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha could only nod. They crept back over to the crib to see a blue eyed baby looking up at them.

Keigo could for the most part understand what people were saying around him. So when Kagome asked the child a question he responded in his child like nature.

"**What did you say sweetie,"** Kagome asked.

"**Good night mama, good night dada,"** Keigo repeated. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha.

"**Did he just call you dada,"** Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't do nothing but stare at the hanyou child. He was so proud that he couldn't even move a muscle.

"**Who's dada sweetie,"** Kagome asked Keigo. Keigo pointed his little fingers to Inuyasha and said dada. Keigo being tired closed his eyes before his mother could ask him anymore question. Kagome and Inuyasha slowly backed back out of the room again. The descended down the stairs in silence. Both thinking about what just happened.

Again Inuyasha was about to pick up Shippo and go when all of sudden kafgome stopped him again. Twice that night she had stopped him but she didn't know why. All she knew was that she wanted him to stay the night.

"**Wait, don't go Inuyasha it is getting late,"** she said. **"How about you and Shippo spend the night? Shippo can sleep in Sota's room and you can stay in one of the guest rooms. Plus you have to stay and watch Australia with me. I had to sit here and watch all those action pack movies you guys picked out you at least can watch this one chick flick with me please."**

Inuyasha not wanting to carry Shippo home agreed. They tucked the boys into bed and went back down to watch Australia. They finish the movie by one. Kagome showed Inuyasha to his room and she went to hers. They both went to sleep letting their dreams take over.

"_Yes more, more, more Inuyasha," Kagome moaned. Inuyasha was slowly fingering her wet tight pussy. He first stuck two fingers in then three. Kagome moaned louder. "Yesssssssssss," she hissed as she ran her nails down his back leaving marks of their passion on his back. Inuyasha was thrusting his fingers in her when all of sudden he stopped. Kagome groaned as h remove his fingers. Inuyasha got on top of her and positioned herself at her entrance, he was about to thrust in her hot, tight core when all of a sudden Kagome woke up breathing hard._

"**It was just a dream, only a dream." **Kagome felt hot and bothered so she went out on her balcony to get some fresh air.

Unknown to her Inuyasha had a similar dream and was also sitting on his balcony in the guest room next to her trying to get some fresh air. When he heard her door open he looked over to see her stepping out in the night. Her beauty was illuminated by the full moon. Inuyasha had heard her moans and knew that she had also had a wet dream about him. He heard her calling out his name which made his friend downstairs get really happy. Out in the moonlight he could smell her arousal. He knew she wanted him and he couldn't hold back any longer. His member was begging for pleasure. It was hard from having his wet dream earlier and hearing her moans. H needed her right now.

Thy stared at each other for five minutes both, until finally Inuyasha jump over he railing on to her balcony. Before she could even say anything his lips were on hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, while slowly sucking it. Kagome kissed him back, after a while he started to kiss her neck while running his hands down the front end of her body. All Kagome could do was moaned. He found her perky breast and slowly started to massage them. He stop kissing her long enough for both of them to remove their shirts. Once Kagome took off her tank Inuyasha bent his mouth to her left nipple and started sucking hard. Kagome arched her back to give him more of herself.

"**Yesssssssssssss, Inuyasha suck them harder, bite it,"** Kagome moaned as Inuyasha obliged her request her bit her perky nipple. He bit so hard that the skin around her nipple started to bleed. The pleasure and pain sent chills down Kagome's spine. Inuyasha slowly moved his hand down into Kagome's thongs.

"**Awwwwwwwwww you so wet,"** Inuyasha said while still sucking on Kagome's bleeding nipple. Slowly he inserted two fingers into and starting pumping then in and out very slowly.

"**Oh my Gosh, Inuyasha please faster."** Inuyasha started pumping into her faster, Kagome thrust her hips trying to match his speed. All the while Inuyasha friend in the land down under was begging for release. His pants were so tight her thought he was going to bust, but he held on wanting to give kagome her pleasure first before he seeks his. Finally he couldn't take it anymore he pulled his finger out of Kagome, and stopped kissing her. He removed his pants and his member sprang to freedom. When kagome didn't say anything Inuyasha was scared that she found him repulsive for being a half breed.

"**I'm sorry,"** Inuyasha said while trying to pull his boxers back on, when all of a sudden Kagome stopped him. **"Oh my gosh that is huge,"** Kagome said after five minutes of starring at Inuyasha penis. Kagome wasn't quiet cause she was thought Inuyasha looked weird she was just shocked at out big it was.

All of a sudden Kagome had an urge. **"Lay down on the ground,"** she told him. Inuyasha laid down on the grown and Kagome got on top of him. She was facing the direction of his legs. So her pussy was in his face and his penis was in hers. Immediately understanding what she was going to do Inuyasha moisten his lips. Kagome leaned down slowly taking the head o Inuyasha member in her hot wet mouth. At the same time Inuyasha slowly started to lick her pussy. Kagome licked the head tasting Inuyasha's pre cum.

"**Hmmmmm Inuyasha you taste so good,"** Kagome whispered before taking all of Inuyasha in her mouth. All 12 inches of him. Kagome started to suck vigorously. She was going up and down up and down slowly while massaging his balls. She swirl her tongue around his member. Then she started to go faster. Inuyasha barely could contain the groan when he felt his member hitting the back of Kagome's throat. Kagome only stopped when Inuyasha started to nibble on her little sex bud causing her to cry out. Inuyasha pull her backwards so his tongue could get more room in he pussy. Inuyasha stuck his tongue in and out at a fast pace. He felt her walls contract in signaling her release. At the same time his member grew stiff and he released himself in her mouth. Both sucked each other dry, not letting any of each other's juices get passed their mouths.

They laid there for a few minutes both tired from their orgasm. Kagome fell asleep between Inuyasha legs. Inuyasha cared her to the bed, got in it with her and wrap the sheets around them. Soon he fells asleep with Kagome in his arms.

AN: Well you guys I must say I not satisfied with this lemon well I guess really it is a lime but still not happy with it. When I wrote it I wasn't my freaky self so I could put more life into it. But anyway this story is almost done. Thanks for the reviews, and keep reading. It will get better. And for those who are wandering why I didn't have them have full on sex, it is because I'm going to have Inuyasha full demon make appearance so he can mark her. So yea not my best chapter but plz enjoy and leave comments. You comments I what keeps me writing. Please. Next c Chapter 8: Don't go. Question: Who do you think is leaving, Kagome, Inuyasha, or Keigo, leave answer in reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha

I do own anything that sounds made up

Chapter Eight: Don't Go

The rays of the morning sun shun brightly illuminating the sleeping couple in the queen sized bed. Kagome lay wrapped in Inuyasha embrace after their midnight sexual exploration. Unknown to them 3 pairs of eyes were staring at them. Sota had woken up to discover that Shippo was sleeping in his twin guest bed. Shocked he woke up the sleeping boy.

"**What are you doing here Shippo,"** Sota asked.

Shippo took a minute to process what he said. He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was not in his room but in Sota's.

"**I don't know why I'm here all I member from last night I that we were watching movie and I fell asleep,"** Shippo replied.

"**I guess Kagome invited you guys to stay the night. Come on lets go see what Kagome made for breakfast, she is usually up at this time of morning,"** Sota said.

Shippo followed Sota to the kitchen. Sota had expected to see Kagome with Keigo and Inuyasha making breakfast but the kitchen was deserted.

"**She must be up stairs with Keigo,"** Sota said. **"Come on Shippo lets go up there and checked."**

They went upstairs to discover that Keigo was in the room by himself. You could tell the young hanyou had been crying cause his eyes were puffy and red.

"**Ota, ota were mama,"** Keigo asked Sota, butchering the other child's name.

"**I'm not sure Keigo,"** Sota replied the concern in his voice evident in his reply. **"I wonder where she is. She never leaves us alone and she never sleeps this late. I hope she is in her room."**

Sota picked Keigo out of his crib and him and Shippo went to see was Kagome in her room.

"**Don't worry Sota, nothing happened to Kagome as long as my brother was here she was safe,"** Shippo told the boy trying to ease the other two children's anxiety.

When the three kids walked into Kagome's room they were surprised to see her with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped possessively around Kagome's waist. The pink blanket covering their naked bodies. Shippo could smell their arousal on them. He knew what happened or what almost happened. The three kids continue to stare when finally Kagome woke up.

Kagome woke up with the feeling that she was being stared at. She opened her eyes to see three children. Like a rush of waves last night events rushed back to her and she realized that she was naked in bed with Inuyasha with the three kids she considered her sons watching her.

"**Ahhhhhhhhh what are you three doing in here," **Kagome shrieked while pointing at the three boys with one hand while holding a sheet to her bare chest with the other.

"**We were hungry and we couldn't find you,"** Sota replied with a smirk on his face.

"**Mama and dada me hungrie,"** Keigo replied seeing his Kagome awake. Immediately Kagome went into mother mode. She told the three children to wait for her in the kitchen. The three children went downstairs. Kagome got out of bed to put some clothes' on when she felt to strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"**Do you regret it,"** Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome stilled, her mind raced oer the events that happened the previous night. She realized all at once that she was happy.

"**Of course not,"** she replied before slipping away from here and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. **"Now get dressed so we can feed those three demons."** Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed and went down stairs to feed the boys. Months passed and Kagome and Inuyasha continued with their relationship. They officially started dating. And yet despite being together neither one could ever tell the other what they truly felt.

One day five months after they had became an official couple Kagome and Inuyasha were celebrating Sota's birthday when they heard a knock on the door. Kagome open the door to see to police officer, a social worker and a tall man in uniform with black long hair.

"**Hello is this the Higurashi residence,"** one of the police officers asked.

"**Yes it is, I'm Kagome Higurashi, how may I help you,"** Kagome replied.

"**May we come in,"** asked the social worker.

"**Sure,"** kagome replied letting 3 people in. **"Inuyasha take the kids upstairs we have company."**

Hearing the panic in her voice Inuyasha escorted the three boys upstairs and told them not to come down unless told too. Then he ran downstairs to see who had come over. Down stairs Kagome were talking to their visitors. He could smell the tears in her eyes and rushed to her side.

"**Kagome what's wrong,"** he asked. She rushed to his side and cried in his shirt.

"**Inuyasha this people are here to take Keigo away from us. They say that he is not ours cause even though the law said he is mine since he was left on my property, we are not his parents cause the father never knew about the child and he didn't sign the papers. So they are revoking the adoption papers,"** Kagome said through sobs.

The tall man in uniform spoke up. **"Hi my name is Naraku. I'm the child's father. As you can see I'm a half demon as yourself. I don't mean to cause no harm but I just want my son back."**

Inuyasha just looked at the man. Something about him made his blood boil. He was furious that these people think they cause waltz in here and take away his son.

"**You can get your baboon ass out of here. You are not taking my son anywhere," **Inuyasha yelled furiously at the three people.

In a Flash Inuyasha was pinned to the ground while the social worker rushed up stairs to get Keigo. Kagome was immediately on her heels trying to tackle the woman but failed miserable. As fast as she lightening the woman was down stairs with Keigo heading out the door. The police officer unpinned Inuyasha and left. Naraku stood in the door way watching as Inuyasha held Kagome back trying to restrain her.

"**Don't worry little one, he'll be in excellent hands. I'll take care of him,"** Naraku said while heading out the door. Leaving the echo of his sinister laugh behind. Something about his tone made kagome feel uneasy.

"**You know what I'll see you in court,"** Kagome shouted outside to Naraku. **"You will not have my son."**

Months passed and Kagome took Naraku to family Court. The trial went on for months. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was strained. After a while Inuyasha gave up hope, but Kagome still wanted to fight. one night when Shippo and Sota were upstairs playing kagome and Inuyasha were downstairs having another argument one of many. Today the judged had finally awarded full custody to Naraku. They had lost the trail.

"**I can't believe we lost,"** Kagome shrieked. "**Naraku is not a good father. The judge didn't even listen to Keigo when he said he wanted us. Did you see him cry when they pulled him away from us?"**

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend with mixed emotions. On one hand he was mad like her at the court giving Naraku full custody. On the other he was tired and he wanted to stop. He hated seeing his woman distressed. And he was ready to give up that they were never going to see Keigo again.

"**Kagome we need to give up. We lost. There is nothing we can do now. Keigo is with his real dad. We need to let go."**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with startled eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was telling her to give up. Just give up. She couldn't do that. Keigo was her son. Just like Shippo and Souta was. Even though she was still in high school she felt like her Inuyasha, Shippo, Sota, and Keigo had become a family. She even used to dream that her Inuyasha would marry and lots of other kids. And that he would formally adopt Sota and Keigo while she adopted Shippo. Kagome became furious at his words.

"**I can't believe you would say that,"** she yelled. **"You don't even care what happens to him. You never loved him."**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He was angry. She was yelling at him.

"**You don't know how I feel,"** he yelled. **"So don't you dare assume that I didn't love that child. He meant the world to me. But I can't do it anymore. All this court stuff is not good for him or you"**

"**You don't know a damn thing about what you are talking about. I would never try to hurt Keigo. I hate you: you stupid half breed, I can't believe I ever slept with you,"** she yelled madly. As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted them.

"**Inuyasha I'm so sorr----** Kagome was interrupted.

"**I'm glad I know how you really felt. Shippo get your ass down here. We are going home,"** Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo ran downstairs. He could feel the tension in the air and knew that something was wrong.

"**Kagome this is the last time you'll ever see me. I'll leave you alone. Sorry that I tainted your body with my dirty self,"** he said with disgust in his voiced. With that he and Shippo walked out the door into the pouring rain.

Kagome stood in shocked. He left her, he really left her. Before she knew it she was running into the storm after him.

"**Don't go Inuyasha, please don't go," **she yelled after him. **"I'm sorry I didn't mean it," **she sobbed her cries being silence by the howling wind. Inuyasha continued walking not turning back. Finally she gave up. She collapsed in her drive way crying her eyes out. Sota stood in the door way watching the events unfold right before his eyes.

Kagome had lost Keigo and now she has lost Inuyasha. Two of the most important people in her life were gone. Kagome and Sota were once again all alone.

AN: Well here is chapter eight. I like this chapter. It is sad but it is needed. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Oh yeah sorry again about how Inuyasha and Kagome act. But it is essential for this story. The net few chapters their personalities will be more recognizable as the ones we see in the manga and TV series.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha

I do own anything that sounds made up.

Please review.

**To Anime-manga lovers**- Answer to your first question Inuyasha and Kagome just played around not fool blown sex. More like a lot of orally sex I guess you can say. Answer to your second question Naraku is from Houston which is where Keigo's mother is from. So no he does not stay in Virginia where Kagome and the boys stay. But the state gave him custody cause they didn't want to have a legal battle with the state of Texas and because of who he is. It's hard to explain.

Background info: Naraku is a war hero. He knew he was going to have a child but went to war to escape the clutches of fatherhood. He came back and when he saw that Anemone didn't have the child he did something really bad and tracked the child down. Naraku also has a dark secret. All this will come to light in this chapter.

Chapter Nine: I Love You

After their fight Inuyasha and Shippo moved to New York the next day. At first Kagome tried to give Inuyasha his space. She figured she deserved to be ignored and decided that during school that following Monday she would apologize. Sadly Inuyasha never showed up. Kagome went to his house after school and discovered he had moved. Kagome couldn't believe it.

She tried to contact him, she even went to visit him once but he refused to see her. His brother said he wasn't home, but she knew he was lying she could hear him yelling behind closed doors.

"**I don't want to see that Bitch, I don't need her, I don't love her, she is nothing to me,"** Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru winced at hearing his brother dirty mouth and told Kagome to never come back again. That moment Kagome's heart shattered into thousand of pieces. Kagome went back home defeated. She slowly went into a depression. She continued on with life for Sota's sake, but she couldn't find the joy in it anymore. She had lost her family once again. The pain was unbearable. Four months later Kagome moved to Japan. Her family had a shrine there she figured she can find peace for herself their. A new beginning for her and Sota. She also was going to take over her father's business there. Since one of their headquarters were located their.

Meanwhile back in New York Inuyasha was hurting just as much as Kagome. Of course he didn't admit it when asked but all could see his pain written on his face.

"**Inuyasha you idiot, go back to Kagome you know she didn't mean what she said,"** Shippo yelled after hitting Inuyasha on the head. **"You are hurting just like her; she even came to see her, go to her so we can be a family again."**

"**Shut up you runt, I will not go back to her. I don't need her,"** Inuyasha said and stormed off. Only to be cornered by Sesshoumaru not to long after.

"**Little brother you've been sulking around this house for four months now and frankly I'm getting tired of it. Personally I don't care for humans but clearly that human girl is your mate. You know it and your inner demon knows it. Don't think I haven't been noticing that you have been arguing with your demon self. Go get the girl and end all of this nonsense,"** Sesshoumaru said before leaving Inuyasha to ponder his words.

It's true that Inuyasha for the past couple of months has been arguing with his inner demon that had become increasingly annoying since he had left Kagome.

While Inuyasha stood there pondering his brothers words his inner demon spoke up.

"_You stupid half breed you had to leave didn't ya," the demon said. "You should listen to your brothers and go get our mate. Do you want her to be snatched up by some sleazy guy like Kouga or even worse a guy like Naraku?"_

Hearing the name of the fellow that broke up his family Inuyasha growled in his chest.

"**Don't you ever mention that fellow name around me again,"** Inuyasha mentally yelled at his inner demon.

"_Or what, you going to hurt me. You stupid hanyou I'm apart of you if I die you die. Got it. Anyway you should go back to her. We didn't even get to full on mate with her. Do you want her underneath another guy? Do you want another man taking her in his arms and making sweet love to her when that guy could have been us?"_

Inuyasha imagined another man making love to Kagome, breaking her virgin barrier. Inuyasha growled again. Anger simpering through his body at the mental image he conjured up.

"_You see, you can't leave without her. We need her so go back and get her. You know she didn't mean what she said about you being a half breed. You know she was just angry. If she had meant it why did she fight so hard to keep the Keigo? He is a half breed just like you. You know she was right about Naraku, so sucked it up and be a man. Go get our mate and together you guys can fight to get your son back. Cause you and I both know that Naraku is trouble. "_

His inner demon was right. Inuyasha did want Kagome back and he missed Keigo. He realized the only reason that he left was because he was afraid. He had lost one family already and he didn't want to see himself loose the other. At the same time he realized that for the same reason Kagome did her hardest to fight for Keigo. They both had became a family. Later that night when everyone was sleep Inuyasha took his family private jet back to Virginia. He was going to reclaim his woman. When he got there he discovered that Kagome and Sota had moved to Japan. Inuyasha silently cursed his misfortune. He was about to prepare to go to Japan to get her when two his brother called him back home saying he had some urgent news. Inuyasha rushed home thinking something had happen to Shippo. When he made it to their mansion he found his brother in the den waiting for him.

"**Sesshoumaru what happened,"** he asked while trying to catch his breath.

"**Relax brother and have a seat I have much to tell you and so little time for you to act,"** Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha followed his brother's advice and sat down waiting to hear what his brother had to say. When Inuyasha looked comfortable Sesshoumaru spoke again**. "Brother ever since you told me what happen I've been keeping tabs on that Naraku fellow. When you told me about him I knew I heard his name before so I had one of our guys looked into his past and I discovered some stuff that could get you your boy back."**

Inuyasha couldn't believe it he may be able to get Keigo back then he will get Kagome back.

"**Ok Sesshy what did you find,"** Inuyasha replied. Ignoring his brother's pet name that he had given him when he was a child Sesshoumaru continued with his info.

"**Ok well Naraku is a Mob boss in Houston, Texas. He is in the Demon Mexican mafia, and he is head of the Maravilla family. He went to war 23 months ago when he found out that a girl he slept with had gotten pregnant. Not wanting to be a father he joined the army. While in he did some honorable stuff and was named a war hero. He even got a medal for his bravery. What the government doesn't know is that while he was serving his country he was also strengthen his ties with Mafia leaders in foreign companies. He returned home some five months ago and when he discovered that Anemone had left their child in Virginia he had her killed. She is listed as missing. He tracked down Keigo and bribed the police to take him away from your mate. So technically by law Keigo belongs to Kagome. The only reason that guy got him back was because he paid off the cops and social worker,"**

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Naraku was a mob boss who is a half breed. He had took Keigo from him and Kagome. God knows what the child is going through.

"**Also little brother, Naraku paid off the judged that was over your case that is why you lost. My men have been watching him closely and they have discovered that he only wanted Keigo as a slave. My men say that he never ever takes care of the child and that the child has to fend for himself. They say it is only a matter of months until the boy dies."**

Inuyasha was furious. He was angry, **"I'm going to kill that bastard then I'm going to bring him back to life and kill him again."** Inuyasha was about to rush off to Houston when his brother called him back.

"Inuyasha do you even know how you going to bring him down, or where he I located," Sesshoumaru asked his brother. Inuyasha realizing that he didn't sat back down. Sesshoumaru told him where he could find Keigo and how he could get rid of Naraku without going to prison. After that Inuyasha rushed off to Houston. Each passing minute he grew angrier and his resolve started to weaken. His inner demon was slowly coming out. Before arriving at Houston Inuyasha called the number of the policeman Sesshoumaru said he could trust. He told the man what Sesshoumaru had told him and that Naraku had killed the girl they thought was missing. The man said they were going to arrest Naraku in four hours. Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"**That's great that gives me 3 hours and 59 minutes to find my son and kill that son of a bitch,"** Inuyasha thought as he the plane landed in Houston's airport.

Inuyasha followed the directions that his brother had given him. He arrived at Naraku's mansion with intent to kill. He didn't even try to sneak in. He drove straight through the gates, killing the guards instantly when they tried to stop him. One by one Narraku's men dropped like flies. Inuyasha may have been a half breed but with his sword he easily defeated most of Naraku's goons. He had just killed a woman named Kagura when he heard a sound from behind. He turned around ready to attack only to discover a much abused looking 18 month hanyou looking at him. Immediately his mind registered that the hanyou was Keigo, of course one couldn't tell cause the boy was skinny looked like he hadn't eaten in days. He blue eyes that once were full of life looked like they had lost all hope and his body was covered in bruises. Inuyasha growled furiously. When Keigo saw the Inuyasha he ran to him.

"**Daddy daddy it's really you,"** the young hanyou said while hugging his father's legs. **"I thought you weren't coming for me. I thought you and mommy, Sota, and Shippo didn't love me no more. That man told me that you guys didn't care," **Keigo said while sobbing in Inuyasha legs. At seeing his son Inuyasha blood ran cold. He lost all control and his inner demon emerged. Inuyasha claws grew longer. Two purple stripes appeared on each of his cheeks. His eyes turned blood shot red. He was angry. He picked up the child and ran down the hall to Naraku office. Keigo was frighten but knew that his daddy wouldn't hurt him. Finally he reached Naraku, he was bout to kill him when a whole police squad came running in behind him.

"**Naraku you are under arrest," **the lead officer said. **"Anything you say can …………"** After they arrested Naraku and what was left of his goons the police left. Only one remained and Inuyasha assumed that it was the guy he had talked to on the phone. The police officer took on look at Keigo and demon Inuyasha and walked away.

"**Oh yeah and the kid is yours and that girls. We cleared it with the state of Virginia. Since Kagome has moved out of the country we will leave it up to you to return him to his mother. Normally we would have a social worker take him to her but since you are close we will let you do it,"** he said while walking away.

Inuyasha stood there stung. He couldn't believe that he had Keigo back. He was mad that he couldn't kill Naraku but he was glad he had his son back. Slowly he turned back around to hugged his son close. After five minutes Inuyasha told Keigo it was time to go.

"**Where are we going daddy,"** Keigo asked.

"**We are going to New York to pick up Shippo then we are going to Japan to get your mother back. **

Back in Japan Kagome had adjusted to life without Inuyasha. Here and Sota went to school Mon – Fri. On weekends she took care of the shrine .On wed Kagome came home and started to make dinner. After dinner her and Sota did their homework and watched some TV. By ten they were ready to go to bed. She tucked Sota in and went to her room. She looked out the window to see a storm was brewing. Seeing the rain hit the glass reminded her of that night Inuyasha had left. She got into bed and cried herself to sleep. Unknown to her three pairs of eyes were watching her from afar.

Inuyasha had arrived in Japan on wed around nine. He quickly found Kagome and discovered that she was crying. He watched her cry herself to sleep while he, Shippo, and Keigo watched her from a tree outside her house. When he was sure that she was sleep he slowly crept into the house. He gently woke up Sota. Sota woke up rubbing his eyes. When his vision was clear he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"**Inuyasha, Sota, Keigo what are you guys doing here,"** Sota yelled.

"**Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh,"** Inuyasha hissed at the boy**. "Sota be quiet or you will wake up kagome. Listen to me I need you to let Shippo and Keigo to sleep with you tonight. Tomorrow I'm going to surprise her by showing her Keigo but tonight I need to make her mind without any interruptions. Do you understand what I'm saying?"** Sota nodded his head and moved over so that the other two boys could get into bed with him. After that Inuyasha kissed them all good night before going to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha tip-toed back to Kagome's room. She was asleep sprawled out over the bed. She had on a tank top and booty shorts. Her tank was lifted ever so lightly revealing soft skin underneath her mounds. Instantly Inuyasha went hard. Her eyes were puffy and every 30 seconds or so her body would twitch. She had cried her self to sleep so hard she was hiccupping in her sleep. Inuyasha felt guilty for leaving. Ever since he gotten Keigo back, he has been feeling guilty but he vowed he will never loose them again.

Pushing the guilt aside Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bed, while silently talking to his inner demon.

"**Hey demon, I need you to do me a big favor, tonight I need you to let me have full control. I just want her to myself. Think you can handle that,"** Inuyasha said to his demon.

"**Don't worry half breed, I won't come out and mark her till I'm satisfied that she truly loves us,"** his inner demon said. **"So till then you two are ok."**

Once he reached her bed he gently sat down net to her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the mouth after a while she started to respond. She started kissing him back opening her mouth allowing Inuyasha's tongue to slip in. Inuyasha broke the kiss off expecting to see a very awake Kagome instead the girl went back to seep. Kagome was kissing him while she was asleep. She thought he was a dream.

"**Well then since she is out cold I must find a way to wake her,"** Inuyasha said, while gently moving his hands under her shirt to play with her beautiful mounds of flesh. Kagome moaned as he rubbed her nipples slightly with his knuckles.

Meanwhile Kagome was having a very intense dream, so she thought. She didn't know that her dream was actually a reality. Inuyasha bent down and took one of her harden nipples in his mouth though her shirt and began to suck it. She arched her back from the pleasure. While Inuyasha other hand move under her shorts to touch her se bud. She shivered when he lightly ran his fingers over it.

"**Hmmmmmmmmm, Inuyasha that feels good,"** Kagome moaned while arching her back. She still thought she was having a dream **"If I can't have you in real life at least I can have you in my dreams."**

Inuyasha continued sucking on Kagome's nipple. Kagome moaned and arched her back even more. She ran her hands down his back. Her nails digging into his skin leaving marks. Inuyasha stop sucking her nipple and started trailing kids down to her belly button. Kagome giggled because she was ticklish. Inuyasha went lower removing his finger that had been massaging kagome's inner thighs. He removed her shorts and thongs and threw them on the floor. He spread her legs and looked and planted his face right at her opening.

"**Kagome you look so good,"** Inuyasha hissed while looking at her clean shaven pussy. **"I just want to eat you up"** Inuyasha spread her vaginal lips apart with two fingers. Kagome shivered from the touch. Slowly Inuyasha started to lick Kagome. Inserting his tongue ever so often into her pussy. Kagome breathing increased she pulled at Inuyasha's hair pulling his face deeper into her legs, causing his tongue to go deeper. Inuyasha took her sex bud in his mouth. Slowly sucking on causing waves of pleasure to ripple through Kagome's body. With a jerk Kagome suddenly woke up. At once she realized that she was not dreaming.

"**Inuyasha what are you doing here,"** Kagome moaned. **"I thought you left, I thought that this was all a dream,"** she hissed as Inuyasha nibbled on her sex bud harder.

"**So you're awake,"** Inuyasha said while still savagely licking Kagome's pussy. **"There's no time to explain right now, but Kagome I love you, and miss you, and I need you now." **

Kagome pulled Inuyasha up. She couldn't take it anymore. Like him she needed him inside her now. Inuyasha gave Kagome a passionate kiss. There tongues dancing around each other. Both broke apart breathing hard looking into each others eyes. At that moment all there pain from the past was forgotten. The past was gone; they were in the here and now. Trapped in their own world. Inuyasha positioned himself between Kagome's legs. His head was at her entrance.

"**Are you sure about this Kagome,"** Inuyasha asked. **"I'm positive,"** she replied.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome in less than one second. He nibbled on her lip, sucked on her tongue, and bit her lip. Inuyasha leaned back and with one thrust he was buried all the way in her. Kagome cried out breaking their kiss. Inuyasha stayed still waiting for her to get you used to the size of him. Slowly kissing away the stray tears that fell from her eyes. After 5 minutes Kagome wiggle her hips signaling to him that he could start to move now. Inuyasha started off slow and easy, after a while Kagome became impatient. She started bucking her hips in an attempt to make him go faster. Inuyasha increased his pace. He started going faster and harder. Kagome matched his thrust. Inuyasha pulled out almost all the way only leaving the head in then he would slam back into her. Kagome began moaning.

"**Faster, harder," **she yelled. Inuyasha was banging her so hard Kagome head was hitting the back board of the bed, and the bed was hitting the wall. Kagome began to scream louder as Inuyasha increased the speed. Inuyasha demon was coming out from his passion, but he kept it into control. Finally he felt Kagome's pussy walls tighten. He knew she was near her orgasm. At the same time his dick started to stiff.

"**Inuyasha I'm about to cum,"** Kagome yelled. Inuyasha moved his hand between her legs and massaged her bud. "Cum for me baby," Inuyasha said as he massaged her. Less than thirty seconds later they came. "

"**I love you Inuyasha,"** Kagome yelled as she felt her orgasm though her body. Inuyasha collapsed on top of her. Both breathing hard. After a while Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and pulled him to his side. She snuggled next to him and pulled the covers over them.

"**I love you Kagome,"** Inuyasha whispered in her ear. **"I was a fool to leave you, and I beg for your forgiveness, Please take me back."**

Kagome looked at her lover still out of breath from their lovemaking Kagome lifted her hands to his dog ears which had flatten when he apologized. When she touched them they came to life and twitch lightly from her contact.

"**I love you Inuyasha, and I forgive you. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just glad I got you back,"** she replied while rubbing his ears. After that they kissed and fell into a deep sleep. Leaving their troubles in the past and looking towards the future.

AN: well here it is chapter 9. I could end the story here but I won't. Two more chapters left. Both are lemons chapters. Please reviews and enjoy. And thank you for all the comments. Oh yeah since school is starting back wed for me I won't be updating as much maybe once or twice of week. So yea. Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha

I do own anything that sounds made up

Sorry for the long update. But I started school again yesterday. It was such a drag. But today we are out due to bad weather so yeah. I figured I would write another chapter.

Chapter Ten: Alone

The next morning Kagome was fast asleep. She was tired from her night with Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up and put his clothes back on. He wrapped Kagome in the covers so she wouldn't be cold.

"**Wow she looks so beautiful,"** he thought. Inuyasha quietly left the room and went to Sota's room.

Just as he thought he found all three boys wide awake whispering quietly about what they thought Inuyasha and Kagome did last night.

"**I think Inuyasha mated with my sister,"** Sota said to Shippo and Keigo.

"**I think my brother slept with your sister, not mated with her," **Shippo replied back. Keigo was about to try and say something when they noticed Inuyasha standing in the doorway. They all grew quiet.

"**Kagome is still asleep, she doesn't know that we got Keigo back so how'll about we go downstairs and make her some breakfast and surprise her,"** Inuyasha said.

They went to the Kitchen and cooked up the storm. It was like old times again. Kagome woke up some time later to the smell of breakfast. **"The boys must have made me breakfast," **she said. **"Just like old times, except Keigo won't be there,"** she said sadly. Kagome got out of bed and slowly went downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw Inuyasha, Sota, Shippo and Keigo sitting at the table smiling at her. She couldn't believe Keigo was back. She just stood there in shocked.

"**Hi mama, daddy brought me back, we a family now,"** the child said as he ran to hug Kagome. Kagome hugged the child back and started to cry.

"**Why you crying mama, don't you love me," **Keigo asked**. "Mama's crying cause she is happy,"** Kagome replied back and hugged the boy tightly.

"**Hey Kagome I'm hungry can you hurry it up over there,"** Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped hugging Keigo and they sat down to have breakfast. Inuyasha told Kagome all that happened and how Keigo is theirs and how Naraku is locked up in prison, where he is surely going to die. That whole week they spent together as a family. Kagome took the boys sight seeing and shopping. She showed them her father's company. Finally on Sunday Kagome and Inuyasha had some alone time. Kagome had dropped the boys off at one Sota's friends' house, so they had the whole house to themselves.

AN: This is an extremely short chapter. I decided to add another chapter to this story so it will have 12 chapters in all. The next chapter will be Marked and that will be the lemon chapter. I know I said this one would be but I felt that I couldn't so sorry. I'll try to update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasah

I do own anything that sounds made up.

Chapter Eleven: Marked

Kagome had just returned from dropping the boys off when she entered the house she was surprised to see how different it looked. All the lights were turned off, the house smelled like cherry blossoms, and there were candles lit everywhere. There were rose petals leading up to the bedroom and the dinning room. She followed the rose petals to the dining room where she saw the table lined with food and in the middle of the room she saw Inuyasha holding a wine bottle. He had on black church pants, and a red silk shirt with the top two buttons open revealing his toned chest.

"**Inuyasha did you do all this,"** Kagome asked.

"**Yes, I know these past few months been hard for us, but I wanted to show you that you how much you mean to me,"** he replied. **"I love you with all my heart. I know someone like me who is just a half breed doesn't deserve someone as pure as you, but I can't live without you. You are my everything, my world; you are the center of my universe." **

"**Inuyasha I love you two, and I don't care if you are a half breed I want to be with you forever," **she said. **"These few months have been torture without you, but I love you with all my heart." **

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and gave him a passionate kiss. After five minutes they both came up for air.

"**Kagome I never want to loose you again, this is hard for me to say, and I know it seems like we are rushing into thins, but since we already got three kids I was wondering could we make this official,"** he said. Inuyasha got down on one knee and said **"Kagome will you marry me." **

Kagome couldn't believe it Inuyasha just asked her to marry him. **"Yesssssssssssss,"** she squealed as she jumped into his arms causing him to fall on the floor and her on top of him. She was about to get off him when all of sudden he pulled her back down and claimed her mouth. They kissed passionately. Inuyasha nipped on her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth were his tongue slipped in.

Inuyasha began to let his hands move aimless around her body. He cupped her breast through her shirt, causing Kagome to shudder. Inuyasha trailed kisses from her neck to her breast bone. He tore her shirt off her. Leaving Kagome only in her lace bra, skirt, and lace thongs. Kagome's nipples harden under Inuyasha hungry gaze. At once he started to suck her left nipple thorough her bra while massaging her right breast. Kagome arched as he sucked. The combination of his tongue and wet lace made her pussy juices drip between her legs. All Kagome could do was moan as Inuyasha ripped the lace bra off her and began furiously attacking her right breast. Inuyasha hands moved to her thighs. Nudging them open with his legs he dipped two fingers in her and started pumping lightly. Kagome gasped as she felt his clawed thumb rub against her clit. **"Please faster,"** Kagome hissed as Inuyasha increased the pace his fingers were working at. After ten minutes she finally came. Inuyasha lifted his fingers and Kagome licked her juices off them. **"Hmmmmmmmmmm taste so good," **she said.

Inuyasha eyes flashed red as Kagome licked her juices off his hand. He wanted to taste her too. In a flash Kagome found her self on her back with Inuyasha between her legs. Her woman hood exposed before him. Inuyasha lowered his head in between her thighs. He trailed kisses on the inside of her thighs. Kagome bit down on her lip trying not to moan as he got closer to her hot spot. Immediately Inuyasha nipped her bud causing Kagome to yelp. **"I want to hear you while I pleasure you, don't hold back,"** Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha sucked her clit softly causing Kagome to moan in please. He licked the inside of her tasting her juices savoring the taste. His tongue slowly entered her hot core. Kagome arched as she felt the soft but wet tongue enter her. Inuyasha started moving around in a circular motion, then started to go up down left right. Kagome left hand massaged her clip while the right massaged her nipples. Inuyasha increased his speed causing Kagome pussy walls to contract. Less thank thirty seconds later Kagome came for the second time that night. Inuyasha sucked up all her juices not letting a drop get by his hungry mouth.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and lowered her on the table with her legs spread wide open. He stripped her down bare naked and took off all his clothes. Then he climbed on top of the table and positioned in between her legs. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her, while fondling her breast. Kagome was so wrapped up in their make out session that she didn't fill Inuyasha slowly inching inside her. Once he got his head in at once he thrust into her. Kagome tried to screamed but found Inuyasha still kissing her so she bit his lip causing it to bleed. Inuyasha broke the kiss while Kagome whimpered in pain. He stayed very still only moving to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear that everything will be ok. After five minutes Kagome nodded and Inuyasha started to move slowly in and out of him. The pain that Kagome felt was gone and now was replaced with pleasure. Kgaome started to thrust her hips up to match Inuyasha pace. She closed her eyes from the pleasure not seeing the change that Inuyasha was going through.

"_Hey half breed it is time to let me out,"_ Inuyasha demon self said. _"In order for her to truly be ours we have to mark her and you what the tradition calls for."_

Inuyasha knew that he would have to let his demon self out but he was reluctant too. After 5 minutes of debating he finally came to an agreement.

"**Fine I'll let you out but if out hurt her in one way I swear you will regret it."**

"_Relax pup I'm apart of you whatever you feel I feel and since you love her, I love her therefore I won't hurt her. You'll be doing all the work only thing ill be doing is releasing my power."_

Inuyasha continued to pump into Kagome. He slowly began to transform. His claws grew longer, his fangs grew longer, his eyes turned red and purple markings appeared on his face. When Kagome opened her eyes she was surprised to see a full demon Inuyasha pumping in her, but she wasn't afraid she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Kagome moaned as he picked up the pace. The table rocked with their love making. Inuyasha thrusts intensified. Kagome couldn't keep up with him. He pumped into her making her pussy sheath his full 14 inches. Kagome gasped. She could fill him fucking her in the pit of her stomach.

Kagome clawed Inuyasha back trying to hold on. **"Please, please harder, make me cum,"** Kagome moaned as Inuyasha pumped harder.

"**Hmmm bitch wants it rough,"** demon Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha was fucking Kagome at demon speed now. The table was rocking making slight noises as the legs hit the floor. Kagome's' pussy walls tighten up. **"Inuyasha I'm about to cum,"** she cried. In less than a minute later Kagome came all over Inuyasha penis. After two more thrusts he released his seed into her.

Before Kagome could catch her breath demon Inuyasha had picked her off the table and leaned her over it. He breast were pushed against the table while her ass was exposed to her lover. Before she knew Inuyasha had thrust into her again. Kagome held onto the table. Inuyasha held onto her hips as he thrust into her from the back. With each thrust he would tell her that she belonged to him.

"**Mine all mine,"** he said while kissing her necked. **"Yes all yours,"** she moaned as he picked up the pace. Kagome could feel her walls tighten up again, at the same time Inuyasha felt his dick was about to explode. He began massaging her clit.

"Cum with me baby, cum with me," he hissed. Kagome released herself at the same time Inuyasha did. Inuyasha bit down on her neck between her collar bone as he felt their orgasms ripped through their body. They leaned against the table for some time. When Inuyasha felt that his member was slowly shrinking he pulled it out of Kagome. He turned her around and gave her a little kiss on the nose. Demon Inuyasha was gone.

"**He didn't hurt you did he,"** he asked Kagome, **"No,"** she replied. Kagome's hand went to were he had bitten her where a blue crescent moon was forming.

"**I've marked you as mine from now on we will be together till death," **he said. Kagome smiled and kissed him. When they broke apart he picked her up and took her to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha

I do own anything that sounds made up.

Chapter Twelve: The family Portrait/Epilogue

10 years later.

"**Keigo sit still,"** Kagome yelled to the blood hanyou who was chasing after his brothers in the picture studio.

"**Souta, Shippo stopped picking on your brother you know he hates it,"** she yelled.

Inuyasha looked at his family running around the studio while holding two bundles of joys. The poor photographer was about to have a fit. Keigo was chasing after Shippo and Souta while Kagome was yelling at them to stop so they can take this darn Christmas picture. Souta and Shippo were 14 and had discovered the wonderful world of women. After Kagome and Inuyasha married they adopted all three kids. So instead of calling Kagome sister, Sota called her mother and Shippo called him father instead of brother. Keigo who was 11 had always called them mama and papa was officially adopted. His biological mother was found dead killed by Naraku. Her parents died after committing suicide after learning of their only daughter death leaving Keigo to be officially theirs. Naraku hadn't even made it to court when he was hot and killed by a group of thief's name Sango, Kagura, and Miroku who Naraku had betrayed.

Kagome married Inuyasha a year later after their passionate love making in the kitchen. They had to buy a new table but they kept that old one in storage. Kagome had graduated school and became a restaurant owner. She left the company in the care of her cousin Kikyo. Inuyasha took over his mother's company. After 9 years of being together they both decided that it was time to have babies on their own. On the first try Kagome became pregnant with twins. In October she gave birth to twins. A girl named Kanna, and a boy named Ian. Now two months later they were all at The Shikon Jewel studios trying to take a family portrait/ Christmas picture.

Finally after much yelling Kagome got the boys to behave. Inuyasha stood in the back with Shippo while Souta and Keigo stood at the sides of Kagome. Kagome held Ian and Kanna in her arms.

The End.

AN: Well guys it has been a long road. Think it has been 3 weeks. Thank you guys for reading this story and be watching out for me cause I plan to have some new stories up soon. If you have any requests for a story let me know and I'll write it. I must say this story was hard to write. I don't plan my storied out I just write whatever pops in my head when I'm at the computer but since you guys like it I'm happy. Please review and tell me what I need to improve on. Thank you. Oh sorry I know I said this would be a lemon chapter but I figure I should end it with just a happy ending.


End file.
